


[the way i remember]

by crossstitchcorinthian



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossstitchcorinthian/pseuds/crossstitchcorinthian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[This might or might not be expanded upon.]<br/>The way in which Zayn fell for Liam<br/>(and later, how his feelings came to be mutual)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[the way i remember]

It was the way the corner of his eyes crinkled when he smiled.

The smooth motion of his hips as he sang or swayed to the latest track. His quick laughter that seemed to perpetually flicker just below his skin. The warm hand he set in the small of his back as he leant forward to whisper quietly just above his ear. The scent of his skin first thing in the morning, when he dripped upon the mat and carelessly pulled him close.

The sidelong glances he shot him when he thought the other’s couldn’t see, the ones that silently begged for his approval. His straight forward way of speaking.  
How his face fell soft and sweet when he was unsure. When he, ever eager to assure them, felt the need to fuss and fidget, never quite comfortable. How his voice stumbled to a stop, his figure crumbled into a paper star at the anger in other’s words.

When he snapped and drowned his cigarettes in the hotel sink, ignoring his protest as he pulled him close to mumble in his ear, begging for forgiveness. How his hand found his in the dark, his rough thumb carving a track in his palm. 

The scratching of those canine teeth against his lower lip when they finally, and quite accidentally, moved their lips together for the first time. 

The way he worried when the shirt that stretched so tightly across his broad shoulders began to fall from the other’s frame.

It was the way Zayn fell in love with Liam, quite without meaning to.  
(and later, the way his feelings came to be returned)


End file.
